Breath of Life
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Kenzi remembered the day humanity was enslaved, little more than food to the monsters. The world didn't end in a bang, but everything they knew went away and all they could do was survive.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl.

**Notes:** I did decide to put a prologue to give myself a goal toward _future_ smut in the story, and to try to my hand at writing any type of romance. This is my first attempt at writing anything like this...

This story has now been bumped to M: For sexual situations and future situations

* * *

**_...Prologue..._**

* * *

Kenzi deeply inhaled, the crisp autumn air was laced with the scent of their house burning down. The sound of walls, carpet, and material possessions cackled. Smoke twisted into the air as the light of the flames danced across her naked, pale skin. The light flicked upon her tattooed her back, illuminating the claim on her life. Lifting her face to the sky, she allowed her long black hair to tickle her back and the top of his thighs. She inhaled, her breasts lifting, as she gazed at the moon while watching the smoke. The flames kept her warm as they danced in the distance beside them.

His body beneath her shifted causing her hands to fall upon his stomach. The firm lines of his muscles were smooth against her calloused hands. She gazed at his dark form beneath her as the light of the fire danced over them. His thumbs brushed beneath her breasts as his hands trailed down her sides, until he comfortably rested his hands upon her hips.

There was something beautiful about seeing his dark skin pressed against pale flesh. Kenzi stared him in the eyes as she lifted herself. Her knees pressed into the dirt beside his hips as she rolled upward. Licking her lower lip in nervousness and anticipation, she reached for him.

He was firm in her hand, a warmth that filled her hand as his soft hiss escaped through his lips. She hesitated, feeling him vulnerable in her hand as her thumb brushed over his swollen tip, carefully passing the small moist slit. Gently, he whispered words meant to encourage and placate . She didn't need encouragement as she guided him to her. The tip of him poised at her entrance, she shut her eyes as she felt him, lingering in the moment.

Just a single movement, Kenzi thought.

The world had already changed after five years, this was the last change. Her hip felt cool as he lift his hand and placed it over the hand braced on his chest. He smiled at her as he laced their fingers together. Clear blue eyes met his dark brown eyes as they snapped open and focused on his face. The flames cackled, their house continued to burn as a new scent joined the smoldering mass.

This was the Fae she'd chosen, he was the man she loved. Their flesh contrasted beautiful much like their heritage. There was no choice and she felt satisfaction knowing that no other could take his place. With a smile, she relaxed her body as she lowered. A gasp escaped her lips, a tiny puff on humid air as his warmth spread her, filling her with sensations she thought dead. He groaned, the vibration deep in his chest ascended from their weaved fingers as she seated herself fully upon him.

His muscles contracted as he rolled his hips, causing her body to bounce upward. Just the slightest of movement before he pushed himself deeper, brushing a place that caused her to sharply inhale. His hand squeezed her hand.

"Are you alright?" Hale asked.

Of course he worried, after everything that happened to her. He always put her first no matter what, but she wanted this, wanted him, and wanted him to have this. Kenzi trailed her hand upward, brushing planes of muscle before she thumbed his nipple. Circles to the left, circles to the right-and then she leaned forward as he pushed up. She cupped his face with both hands as she brought their lips together. His fingers tangled in her hair as he sat up and cradled her close, lightly rubbing his nails against her scalp.

Kenzi opened her mouth, trailing her tongue along his bottom lip before she nipped. A hand tightened in her hair pulling her away from his mouth and craning her neck. Her eyes gazed at the sky as his lips pressed devoted trails along her milky throat.

"Hale," she groaned as his kisses seared her. She clenched around him as he suckled the tiny dip in her throat. His hand gripped her breast, testing the weight as he massaged and gently twisting her nipple. He rolled his hips as his teeth brushed against her flesh.

Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush against her form as her nails trailed from his shoulders to his back. Softly, he hummed against her causing her to gasp as his abilities stirred another type of want in her. She lifted and sheathed him again as his face buried between her breasts. His humming consumed her nipple as his breath ghosted against her hardened pebble before his tongue teased her. The teasing lasted a moment as he took her in his mouth, and sucked as if taking a cautious sip. The sensation ignited her nerves.

"Hale."

He was inside her, she was inside him, his voice consumed her as he whispered against her breast. Kenzi lifted and he pushed upward, following her and causing her eyes to widened. Her hands massaged his back urging him to move again as his lips trailed over her flesh only stopping at the side of her neck to gently nip.

Up-down, down-up.

Her name was a prayer upon his lips as his mouth moved against the side of her neck. The vibrations of his voice amplified the sensations; her body burned like the flames consuming their home. Only when her back met the grass she hissed at the temperature difference. She groaned as he withdrew, his form a shadow that hovered above her. He swooped down, their lips pushing against each other as his tongue traced the seam of her mouth. When she parted, his tongue delved inside as he entered her again. He consumed her moan as their tongues brushed.

Hale grinned against her lips as her nails dug into his biceps as he withdrew, and rocked back inside. With a twist of his hips he felt her pleased vibrations as she followed his rhythm. Their bodies met with a soft slap as his fingers burned a hot trail down her body until her urged her legs around him. Her heels dug into his bottom.

"Get on with it...Siren," Kenzi challenged with a soft blush.

"You're killing the tender moment, lil' momma."

Kenzi dug her heels into his rear as she rolled her hips causing his eyes to widen and his lips to part. He exhaled as he grinned and gripped her hips. Snapping his hips, he knew he hit the right spot when her eyes widened and her back arched pushing her breasts toward the sky. His fingers pushed into her skin, holding her tight as he gazed upon her.

And then she heard it, his breath smelt of mint as he sung her into sweet oblivion. His melody consumed her as her body burned hotter, the heat coiling within as she met his thrusts and lifted to place small sucking kisses upon his flesh.

Deeper and deeper, the song twisted within her as he rocked in and out. Kenzi pushed her heels into him, urging him faster as the coiling within tightened into a ball. Deeply she inhaled, smelling sweat and Hale.

The feeling, his song, it was a crescendo of sensation that pushed her into completion. Kenzi cried out as she held him tight. She quivered around him as he filled her and suddenly paused. His ragged breaths danced across her flesh and she pulled him in for another kiss, softly whimpering as he pulled out and murmured words of love which she consumed with another kiss. His fingertips ghosted over her face as he lazily kissed her.

He tasted her, enjoying the feel of her pliant body pressed tightly to his own. The world could end again and he wouldn't care, as long as he had her. Kenzi gently kneaded his back as their legs twined together and he held her.

The house collapsed as the flames danced.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Questions or Comments: This chapter is a prologue geared toward future events.

I'd appreciate any feedback!


	2. A Quick Word

Sorry this isn't an update.

I have found a Beta! As such, this story will be cleaned up and moved to different account! I look forward to seeing you at the edited version!

~Good Day ^^


End file.
